Legend of the Jusendo Sanjiyan
by viciv
Summary: Two representatives from the HK Monster Buster Company show up at the Tendo Dojo... the start of a new adventure
1. Chapter 1: A Day In Nerima

Chapter 1: A Day in Nerima  
  
The sun lazily made its way above the horizon. Its golden rays bathed the streets, as slowly, the inhabitants below shook off the lethargy of sleep. An old lady walked slowly out of her home, and started watering the street with her trusty ladle, as she had done for so many years. In the trees, the birds sang a joyous song of renewal. In other words, it was another fine day.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!"  
  
Yes, another fine day in Nerima, Tokyo. One could already see the usual human missile making his way out of the Tendo Dojo, courtesy of a certain mallet-wielding girl.  
  
"Honestly! And I took the trouble to cook breakfast for him too!" The aforementioned mallet-wielding girl glared at the rapidly disappearing figure. She sported short hair, and a face that could be considered cute under normal circumstances, except that it was marred by anger. In one hand she hefted her trusty mallet, and the other held a plate of... something. It was really hard to tell what it was. One could have sworn that the 'something' was actually twitching. Nah, it had to be an optical illusion.  
  
"Ahh... Akane-chan... did you actually taste what you cooked?" A slightly older girl leaned over the sofa, looking at her younger sister with quiet bemusement. She too had short hair, but unlike Akane's slightly messy cut, hers was neatly cropped.  
  
Akane pouted. "No... but at least he could taste it and tell me what he thinks! Really!" She turned and stomped in the direction of the dojo, nearly knocking into another girl on the way.  
  
The long-haired girl looked at Akane's retreating figure, slightly puzzled, before turning back to the girl on the sofa. "Nabiki-chan, what was that all about?"  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Get a clue, Kasumi-neechan. Akane wanted to apologize for misunderstanding Ranma yesterday afternoon, so she was going to cook her dear fiancée a big breakfast to make up for it. Of course, we all know how toxic Akane's cooking is."  
  
Kasumi looked with disapproval at Nabiki. "That's not a nice thing to say, Nabiki-chan."  
  
"It's the truth, isn't it?" The middle sister leaned back into the sofa. "Anyway, Ranma thought that she was going to murder him for what happened yesterday, so he absolutely refused to taste it. Of course she misunderstood again and blew up. You saw the rest." She snorted. "A typical day at the Tendo Dojo."  
  
Kasumi just smiled. "I hope Ranma-kun isn't late for lunch then." She turned and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Nabiki groaned and put her hand on her forehead. "I am surrounded by idiots." At least she could try to find some way to make money out of the situation, like always.  
  
---  
  
"Urrrgh..." A pig-tailed youth hobbled down the streets of Nerima. There were bruises and scratches all over him.  
  
"Stupid Mousse. Stupid Ryouga. Stupid Shampoo. Stupid uncute tomboy." He groaned as he struggled to move forward. "At least the Kunos didn't bug me today. Or the old ghoul. Or the old pervert."  
  
He stopped outside a restaurant, where the fragrant smell of okonomiyaki cooking drifted out. Above, a cheery sign declared this place to be named "Uuchan's".  
  
"Might as well. Don't feel like going back just yet." The youth hobbled into the restaurant.  
  
"Ranchan! What happened to you?" A pony-tailed girl leaned over the counter and looked at the youth with concern. She had a giant spatula strapped to her back.  
  
"Hey Uuchan. Gimme the usual. Today really sucked." Ranchan sat down heavily on one of the many chairs, in front of the okonomiyaki chef.  
  
Uuchan looked concernedly at Ranchan for a moment longer, then she nodded. "Coming right up."  
  
Later, as Ranchan wolfed down his 3rd okonomiyaki, Uuchan sat down on the other side of the counter. "So what happened? Is it about Akane? I heard from Ryouga. Really, how could she feed you that kind of stuff?"  
  
He shook his head. "That's not the whole of it. Shampoo ambushed me right after Akane malleted me into the park. Then Mousse showed up claiming that I seduced 'his' Shampoo. On top of that, Ryouga had to show up swearing to ruin my happiness. The only consolation I have is that neither the Kunos nor the old dwarves have bothered me. Yet."  
  
The girl looked at him sympathetically. "It had been, what, a year since Jusendo? I would have thought that all of us should have left this behind us. Not like you've done much to rectify the situation, though. Couldn't you just ask that Chinese bimbo to leave you alone, for instance?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "It's not so simple. Shampoo is persistent, and Mousse is mule-headed. Stupid Amazons don't know when to give up. And on top of that, Ryouga still hasn't gotten over his fixation with Akane. And he already has Akari, for crying out loud! Dammit, and he calls *me* a womanizer? Ditto for the Kunos."  
  
He looked down. "And Akane... I still can't figure her out. All I know is, after that failed wedding, everything went back to 'business as usual'. I finally figured that I might l-l-love her, but the way she's acting..." He shook his head morosely.  
  
Uuchan sighed. "I'm sorry for ruining your wedding. I was so confused... I thought that-"  
  
Ranma put his hand up. "Stop. Didn't we go through this already? Yes, I was really angry with you for a while, but you were the only one who really changed after the fiasco. I forgave you long ago. So don't start."  
  
Uuchan smiled weakly. "I can't help but feel guilty, can I? Even if you've forgiven me, I haven't quite forgiven myself. But you're right... that's all in the past. Maybe I can talk to Akane later? I really think she loves you... it's just that she has some trouble expressing it, that's all."  
  
Ranma snorted. "If only it was that simple."  
  
---  
  
CRACK!!  
  
Akane grunted in frustration. She had changed into a gi, and was in the Tendo Dojo practicing her martial arts. Well, if breaking Ranma-dummies could be considered 'practice'. This was the 3rd one she'd broken today.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone in?" A strange male voice drifted in. Akane stiffened. Not another crazy challanger?  
  
"Coming!" That was Kasumi from the kitchen. Akane decided that she had to see what was going on. She headed out of the dojo, and towards the door.  
  
She had come into sight of the front door when Kasumi opened it. A young girl, with four fangs just like the single one of Ryouga's, stood in the doorway. She was carrying an intricately carved staff with her. Next to her was a young man with narrowly slanted eyes and a simple bandana around his forehead.  
  
The young man bowed courteously. "Good day. I'm Fujii Yakumo, and this is my associate, Pai. We're from the Monster Buster company in Hong Kong. Mind if we come in?"  
  
So it was not a challenge after all, Akane thought to herself. Monster Buster company? That was unique... Maybe they were after that panty-stealing pervert, Happousai? He certainly qualified as a monster, if only a relatively harmless one. It would be just like him.  
  
"Of course. Please, this way." Kasumi led the visitor into the living room. "Please wait while I make some tea." She disappeared into the kitchen, humming to herself. Akane entered the living room soon after, and sat down opposite the couple. Nabiki looked up from her magazine with a look of mild interest.  
  
Akane decided to start the ball rolling. "Err... you said that you was from a Monster Buster company. So... does that mean that you are going to bust a monster or something?"  
  
Pai shook her head. "No. Pai and Yakumo are here to look for a demonic possession. Client-san says that a foul demon has possessed two girls here." She paused, and studied Akane closely. "Actually... Pai thinks you look like one of them. Are you Tendo Akane?"  
  
Akane groaned. She should had guessed. Only that poetry-sprouting jerk Kuno Tatewaki would had done such a thing. Nabiki merely smirked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Akane. But trust me... that Kuno couldn't see the truth if it hit him with a sledgehammer. I think you've been sent on a fool's errand."  
  
Yakumo shrugged. "I'm inclined to agree with you, Akane-san, but we need to confirm it before we can declare this case closed. So, who is the 'pig-tailed goddess'?"  
  
"Ranma should be home soon; he'll clear things up then." Akane sighed. "And the 'pig-tailed goddess' is not in at the moment. I supposed you've really busted monsters before?"  
  
"Yep! Yakumo is very good at busting monsters!" Pai literally bubbled with energy. Yakumo just looked embarrassed. Nabiki looked at the couple with renewed interest.  
  
"I wouldn't quite say that... somehow I always seem to manage to come up on top. This is actually one of the most trivial cases. I'm sorry to say this, but I'd really like to get this over and done with as soon as possible. We have far more important things to worry about. I just don't know what the chief is thinking sometimes."  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it? Kuno-baby pays big bucks for anything regarding his two goddesses. Who can pass up so much money?" Nabiki leaned over, a calculating look in her eyes. "How about you and I work out a deal? I'm sure that dear Kuno would want to see some... results."  
  
"Ah..." Yakumo sweatdropped. This girl was worse than the chief! "It's really not necessary... we were paid enough in advance..."  
  
"That so?" Nabiki effected an air of disappointment. Akane just rolled her eyes. Her sister, the mercenary. At any rate, if what they said about fighting monsters was really the truth, then she guessed that they wouldn't be too surprised if they heard about the Jusenkyo curses.  
  
Yakumo laughed nervously. "Sorry. I guess I said too much just now. So we're just waiting for this Ranma, is that right?"  
  
Akane nodded. "He should be here soon enough."  
  
"I'm home!" A familiar female voice called out.  
  
Akane grimaced. "This is going to be interesting." She got up and started towards the porch. She hadn't gotten very far when a red-headed girl bounded into the room, her pigtail swaying behind her. She wore Chinese clothes that were soaked and several sizes too large for her.  
  
The redhead looked casually at the visitors. "Oi, Akane! Who are these people?"  
  
Akane sighed. "Ranma, this is Fujii Yakumo and Pai from the Monster Buster company in Hong Kong. Apparently Kuno sent them."  
  
The girl called Ranma groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Pai spoke up. "Are you the 'pig-tailed goddess'?"  
  
Ranma rounded on her. "Get this straight. I ain't nobody's goddess. I'm a GUY, for crying out loud!"  
  
Yakumo raised an eyebrow. "You're Ranma? And you're a guy? Sorry, but that is just a little hard to believe. Maybe there is some truth to the client's story..."  
  
Just then, Kasumi came in with the tea. Akane snatched the teapot from Kasumi and poured it unceremoniously on Ranma. Instantly, the redhead gained several inches and assumed a masculine shape. The hair turned black, too. The pig-tailed boy writhed in pain.  
  
"AHH!! HOT!!! What do you think you're doing, you stupid tomboy?"  
  
Akane glared at Ranma. "Jerk! I'm saving you from your big mouth here! Be glad I'm not malleting you right now." She turned to her guests, who were staring at the girl-turned-boy in slight disbelief. Or was that boy-turned-girl?  
  
Ranma sighed. "It's a Jusenkyo curse. I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl. Cold water triggers my curse, and turns me into a girl. Hot water changes me back."  
  
Akane shrugged helplessly at the two visitors. "I did say that this was going to be interesting."  
  
Pai was the first to speak. "Wai! This looks like fun! Pai wants to try!" She clapped her hands in glee. Nabiki snickered at this.  
  
Ranma backed away. "Err... no thanks... I got that from Uuchan too, and it's not fun at all. Seeya!" He dashed off. Akane sighed again, while Pai pouted. Nabiki laughed out loud, which earned her a disapproving glance from Kasumi. Yakumo was still rubbing his eyes. At length he shrugged.  
  
"Weird... but I suppose I've seen weirder. Is that why you asked if we'd really busted monsters before?"  
  
"Yes." Akane looked down. "Err... so is your investigation over? I don't want to keep you for too long."  
  
Kasumi looked disapprovingly at her youngest sister. "Now, Akane-chan, we shouldn't chase off guests like that. And it was not nice to pour that tea on Ranma-kun. Fujii-san, Pai-san, please don't feel pressured to leave. I'll make some more tea."  
  
Yakumo shook his head. "No, I think we're quite done here. Thank you for your hospitality..."  
  
"Kasumi. Tendo Kasumi."  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi-san. We'll be leaving now--"  
  
An explosion outside, followed by an angry yell, drew their attention at once. Akane rushed out. Yakumo and Pai looked at each other, then they too dashed out. Nabiki stared after them, then sighed.  
  
"I knew there was going to be trouble."  
  
---  
  
Ranma coughed and pulled himself from the debris. He glared at the ornately armored figure floating several feet above him. "Herb!" he spat.  
  
The figure laughed. "Pathetic, Saotome. I have gained power unimaginable since we last met. You cannot hope to beat me now."  
  
Ranma glared at the arrogant prince. "Why are you here, you bastard? Don't tell me you came all the way just to smack me down."  
  
Herb chuckled. "Of course not. You are but a minor distraction. I was told that a Sanjiyan could be found here. Perhaps you would care to tell me where she is?"  
  
Ranma growled. "I don't know what you're talking about, and even if I did, what makes you think I'll tell a bastard like you?"  
  
Herb laughed out loud. "Amusing, Saotome! However, I tire of such games. I'll just dispose of you right now." He gathered a ball of ki in his hands, and hurled it at Ranma, who barely managed to get away.  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
The figure turned around. Akane was staring in horror at the unfolding battle. Coming up behind her was another man, and... aha!  
  
"Oho! So the Sanjiyan is here after all! Good! My mission is almost complete."  
  
Yakumo's eyes opened in an instant. "Get back Pai! Who the hell are you?"  
  
Herb smirked at the man. "I am Herb, prince of the Musk Dynasty, and heir to the line of dragons. I will have the Sanjiyan, now!"  
  
Pai yelped and hid behind Yakumo, as his eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to let you!"  
  
Herb chuckled as he gathered another ball of ki in his hands. "That's what they all say, before they die. Have a pleasant trip to the underworld." He unleashed the ki ball at Yakumo.  
  
"In the name of Fujii Yakumo... COME OUT, CHIN-KUU!!"  
  
A large ladybird-like bug appeared between Yakumo's outstretched hands, as the ball screamed towards him and a terrified Pai. With a tremendous flash, the two forces collided. Herb's eyes widened as the ki ball reversed direction and headed straight for him. He barely managed to block before he was knocked back, crashing into a nearby building.  
  
Ranma and Akane stared at Yakumo. What on earth did he just do?  
  
A chuckle drifted from the debris. "So, you are the Fujii Yakumo I was told of. I shall enjoy smacking you down as I did with Saotome."  
  
"Hey, I ain't down yet, you bastard!"  
  
"Whatever." The dust cloud finally cleared. Herb seemed none the worse for the wear... despite the tattered armor. Yakumo's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the lettering on the prince's forehead.  
  
"The sign of Wu. I was not aware of a third Sanjiyan in existance."  
  
Herb lost his smile at that comment. "Impudent human! You have seen too much. Very well then. DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"  
  
"Run, Pai!" Yakumo pushed the girl out of the way, just as Herb sailed through the air, unleashing a barrage of ki blasts at Yakumo. This time, it was too late to repeat his previous actions, so he dodged desperately out of the way.  
  
He was not fast enough.  
  
With a sickening crunch, the numerous ki balls impacted. Yakumo fell limply to the ground, as Akane screamed. Ranma stared in disbelief. Since when did Herb's ki blasts get so powerful?  
  
Herb cackled. "Foolish human. Now, I come for you, Sanjiyan!"  
  
"Oh really? You and what army?"  
  
Startled, Ranma looked up. Herb also turned his head in surprise. Standing on a nearby rooftop was Pai... but since when was she able to jump rooftops? She certainly didn't look like she could do such a thing. And what was the deal with the third eye on the forehead? She even sounded different.  
  
Herb cursed under his breath. "Damn, I got careless. The Sanjiyan is awake." He looked at 'Pai'. "Mark my words; I will come back for you." He turned and flew away. 'Pai' gazed impassively after the departing prince, but made no effort to follow.  
  
Ranma was still staring at the spectacle when a strangled gasp from Akane caught his attention. He turned around, just as Akane fell into a dead faint. Worriedly he looked in the direction that she had been facing earlier. What he saw left him speechless.  
  
There was a massive pool of blood where the broken body of Yakumo lay. Or was supposed to have laid. Somehow, the man had sat up, with nary a scratch on him, but a lot of blood. The bandana had come off, and Ranma could clearly see the Kanji character on his forehead.  
  
'Wu'.  
  
"What are you people?" Ranma whispered.  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is my first fanfic. As such, I would really appreciate any kind of commentary, especially with regards to how to improve the fight scenes. I fear that I might be guilty of deus ex machina :p. This is by no means the final version of this chapter, nor is it going to be the last chapter.  
  
The timeline for this fic is a year after the final volume of Ranma 1/2, and just after Yakumo's trip to Malaysia in 3x3 Eyes (around Vol 8-10).  
  
Ranma 1/2 and its characters are copyrighted by Rumiko Takashika. 3x3 Eyes and its characters are copyrighted by Yuzo Tanaka. Any other resemblance to a character in an anime or manga not listed here is purely coincidental, and it would do you no good to sue the pants off a poor college student ^^;;. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sanjiyan Unkara

Chapter 2: Sanjiyan Unkara  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
Nabiki leaned forward and stared at the group assembled before her. Ranma seemed agitated, and Akane was seated in an unseeing daze... obviously she was still in shock from what she had seen earlier. Yakumo was nervously scratching the back of his head. Pai was asleep on his lap, with no signs of the third eye that had been there previously.  
  
"I'm serious! Somehow this guy regenerated from an injury that should had been fatal. And Pai really did have a third eye! And she was seriously completely different!" Ranma waved his arms about.  
  
"Spare me the dramatics, Saotome. I think I want to hear an explanation from the horse's mouth. What do you say, Fujii Yakumo?"  
  
Yakumo sighed. "I guess there's no point in denying what happened. It's true, by the way. I really did die... for a while."  
  
"But you're all better now." Nabiki eyed him skeptically. "I'll believe what I can see."  
  
"Alright... I'll have to start at the beginning." Yakumo shifted slightly in his seat, to assume a more comfortable position. Pai snuggled up to him in her sleep. Yakumo smiled gently down at her, then started his tale.  
  
"It was 5 years ago when I first met Pai. She was looking for something called the statue of humanity, and had a letter from my father saying that I would help her. I had a hard time believing that letter; it was full of talk about monsters and a legendary race called the Sanjiyan Unkara. Then all a sudden there was this spirit creature rampaging through Tokyo, and it was heading straight for Pai. I thought it was going to kill her, so I knocked her out of the way. The next thing I knew... I had been impaled."  
  
Yakumo paused, contemplative. At length he continued. "I should had died then. My injuries were certainly fatal. But as I learned later, Pai was shocked that I was going to die on her account. That was when her third eye opened. She basically sucked out my soul and stored it within her. So I became her Wu. No matter what happens to me, I cannot die. I keep on regenerating. The only way I can die is if Pai dies."  
  
Yakumo reached into his pocket and took out a knife. "Let me demonstrate." He braced himself, then forcefully slashed his arm. Nabiki winced and averted her eyes. Akane just shuddered, while Ranma's expression was unreadable.  
  
As they watched, red mist began to gather around the open wound. It seemed to be... healing, all by itself. Before long, there was not even a hint of a wound. Nabiki gaped, and looked at Yakumo with renewed interest.  
  
Yakumo smiled faintly. "Since then, a lot has happened. One thing you should know is that when Pai's third eye opens, she becomes a different person entirely. She really is a Sanjiyan Unkara, and her given name is Parvati IV. She is also one of the last of her race. All her life she has been seeking to become human. For the past 5 years, I've been doing the same thing. We have our circle of friends back at the Monster Busters company, but our lives are anything but normal. I've died so many times that I'm numb to it. That doesn't mean that being injured is any less painful. You just get... used to it."  
  
There was a lengthy silence. Presently Nabiki coughed. "You haven't told us everything yet, have you? Ranma says that Herb was looking for the Sanjiyan. Why would he be doing that? And what was that bug you summoned?"  
  
Yakumo shook his head. "I don't know what the Wu wants with Pai--"  
  
"Woah, wait up there! Did you just say that Herb is a Wu? How the heck did that happen? Does this explain why he's so much more powerful than before?" A torrent of questions rushed from Ranma.  
  
The monster buster raised an eyebrow. "I take it that you know him?"  
  
"Damn right I do! The bastard locked me in my cursed form, so I was forced to fight him for the key to undo the lock. I won, of course. Come to think of it... he wasn't acting half the bastard he is now. And Lime and Mint aren't with him either. What's up with that?"  
  
"Lime and Mint?" Yakumo shot Ranma a questioning glance.  
  
"Oh, those two are Herb's lackeys. I get the feeling that they follow him everywhere. So not seeing them around is actually rather strange..." Ranma lapsed into thought.  
  
Yakumo shrugged. "I didn't know who Herb was until just now, so you would know best. And no, just because you are a Wu doesn't mean you're more powerful than before. I should know." He made a face. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"And as for how he became a Wu... that's part of what I was getting to. As far as I know, there can be only one Wu to a Sanjiyan. There is Pai and myself, and then there is Kaiyanwang and Benares... the existance of Herb means that there must be a third Sanjiyan in existance. I didn't think that it was possible..."  
  
"It's unlikely, but possible."  
  
Nabiki blinked. Pai was awake now, but with her third eye open. Ranma was right; she did sound different.  
  
The Sanjiyan got up and stretched. Then she leaned back. "Kaiyanwang exterminated practically all the Sanjiyan. I know I was the only one left in Konron when I finally sealed him. That doesn't mean that other Sanjiyan couldn't have been staying elsewhere, though I've yet to see one. I guess that I will, soon."  
  
Nabiki wrinkled her eyebrows. "Why does this third Sanjiyan want you, then? From what I infer, Herb is probably acting on the Sanjiyan's authority."  
  
'Pai' frowned. "The only reason I can think of right now... is if he or she aims to become the next Kaiyanwang. Three Sanjiyans in total are needed to either make the current Kaiyanwang more powerful, or to make one of the other Sanjiyans the new Kaiyanwang." The frown deepened. "Yakumo and myself have been battling the current Kaiyanwang and his cohorts for some time now... this third Sanjiyan is only going to complicate matters."  
  
Her mood abruptly shifted, and she turned to Ranma with a look of interest. "I wanted to talk to you. I sense a magical aura about you, but no youki. Yet it doesn't look like you're a magician. I'm curious."  
  
Ranma stared. "Err... didn't we go through this already? It's my Jusenkyo curse."  
  
"Ah, Jusenkyo." The Sanjiyan acted as though that explained everything. "It seems that Pai didn't truly understand why you were changing genders. Most interesting." She smirked at Ranma, who started sweating. Definitely not Pai.  
  
Nabiki couldn't help but snicker. Ranma was lucky that Akane was still out of it. Still, there was a potentially inflammatory situation here. She looked pointedly at Yakumo and 'Pai'. "You still haven't told me how you generated the bug."  
  
Yakumo looked relieved at the change in topic. "Oh, that. It's beast magic. Essentially I bind a spirit creature to my life force, and I can call it out any time. This sort of magic is lethal to normal humans, though... the beasts eat away at the life force at a rapid rate. The only reason I can use it is because of my Wu nature."  
  
Ranma looked disappointed. "Awww... so I can't learn it or anything?"  
  
"Unless you want to die... I'm afraid not."  
  
The martial artist sighed and leaned back on his seat. The Sanjiyan, meanwhile, had been looking him over with an evaluating eye, to the slight discomfit of Yakumo.  
  
Abruptly she spoke. "You practice martial arts, don't you."  
  
At last, familiar ground! Ranma puffed his chest. "Yup! I'm the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and I'm the best there is!"  
  
Nabiki snorted. "What about Cologne and the old pervert?"  
  
"Hey, they haven't attacked me since Jusendo, have they? Well, except for that old freak trying to grope me..." Ranma shuddered.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, and was about to speak further, but 'Pai' broke in. "Maybe you could spar with Yakumo. I was not satisfied with his performance just now, and if you're really as good as you say, you might help him improve."  
  
Yakumo stared at 'Pai'. "You know, that's actually a very good idea! Saotome-san, do you mind if I challenge you to a sparring match?"  
  
Ranma smirked. "No problem. No problem at all. I'm sure that I can wipe the floor with you."  
  
The monster buster raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further. The two got up and headed for the dojo. Akane was still dazedly staring ahead. One had to wonder if she was really aware of her surroundings. It had to be the shock from seeing Yakumo come back to life.  
  
Nabiki watched them go, then turned to the Sanjiyan. "You really think it would help?"  
  
'Pai' smiled. "I checked him out. Saotome was right; he can wipe the floor with Yakumo."  
  
---  
  
Ranma and Yakumo now stood on opposite ends of the dojo. The martial artist shifted into a laid-back stance. "Ready when you are."  
  
Yakumo said nothing, but dropped into a basic stance. The two fighters evaluated each other.  
  
The monster buster immediately recognized that he was in for a fight. There was a lot of power hidden in that stance Ranma was taking. He had to be wary.  
  
Ranma noticed that Yakumo was not making a move. He started getting impatient. "Geez, you afraid of attacking or something?"  
  
Yakumo sighed. He couldn't well stay like this forever. He slowly started to circle Ranma, trying to look for an opening.  
  
The martial artist finally got tired of waiting. "I guess you ain't stupid enough to fall for that." He suddenly leapt forward, and Yakumo hastily blocked the punch aimed at his face, and barely managed to avoid being kicked in the groin. God, but he was fast!  
  
Ranma leapt into the air, and aimed a flying kick at the monster buster, who dodged out of the way. He wasn't expecting the kick to the back that came immediately afterwards. He grunted, and tumbled back in a controlled fall. Ranma followed up immediately with a flurry of punches and kicks, and Yakumo did his best to parry and dodge them. Even so, several blows connected, and Yakumo was forced back against the dojo wall. Finally, the martial artist landed a roundhouse kick on Yakumo, and he was sent crashing to the other side of the dojo.  
  
Ranma looked a little disappointed. "That's all you got? Damn... you're only a little better than Ucchan. I was expecting more from someone who kills monsters for a living."  
  
Yakumo sighed and lifted himself up from the floor. "That's because I rely a lot on my beast magic. It wouldn't be fair though... I could very well kill you if I used that. Well, there's one that increases my speed, but I don't use it that much, and it takes time to summon as well."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Time is of essence in combat. You have a long way to go. And I haven't even used my special moves." He thought for a moment. "Tell you what. I'm going to have to teach martial arts someday, so I might as well start with you. What do you say?"  
  
Yakumo thought about it, and slowly nodded. "I think that's a good idea. There's a problem though... I'm based in Hong Kong for the most part, even though I'm native Japanese. In fact, we're scheduled to leave tomorrow. Are you willing to follow us?"  
  
The pig-tailed boy blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Was he really willing to leave everything behind, just to train a guy he just met? What was he leaving behind, anyway?... There was Akane, and there was Uuchan... actually there was no one else. Ryouga he might miss, if only for the semi-regular fights, but then, he had the tendency to turn up in all sorts of places. The Amazons he wouldn't miss a single bit. Well, maybe a little, but that was all. He'd miss Kasumi's cooking, naturally, but he'd heard good things about Hong Kong food as well. And he was fresh out of Furinkan too. The only things keeping him, in other words, were his uncute and cute fiancées.  
  
And maybe he could bring them along, too.  
  
He smiled. "I'll let you know by tonight." He strolled out of the dojo, leaving a bemused Yakumo behind.  
  
---  
  
As he approached the living room, Ranma could hear the sounds of talking.  
  
"How long has Akane been like this?"  
  
"An hour, at least. I think Ranma needs to insult her again."  
  
"You're kidding me, sugar. I bet she just needs a spatula to the head."  
  
"Pai doesn't think that that is a good idea."  
  
"Hey, where did the Sanjiyan go? Pai, can you call her back?"  
  
"Call who back?"  
  
Ranma entered the living room at this point. Uuchan was there, waving her palm in front of Akane's eyes. It didn't seem like she was responding. Meanwhile, Nabiki was rubbing her forehead in apparent frustration, as Pai looked innocently at her. Yes, Pai without the third eye.  
  
"Uuchan! What are you doing here?"  
  
Uuchan looked up. "There you are, Ranchan. How could you leave Akane like this? I don't know what happened, but at least you could help her snap out of it..."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Trust me, I tried. And no, I am not going to insult that uncute tomboy if I could help it."  
  
Akane's eye muscles twitched. Uuchan looked quizzically at Ranma. "And you were not insulting her just now?"  
  
Ranma blinked, then smacked his forehead. "Geez... I don't wanna be the victim of her Mallet of Doom just yet. Stupid violent tomboy does that all the ti-"  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
A second later, Yakumo entered the living room. He stared at the Ranma-shaped indention in the floor, then looked at Akane, who had just planted a mallet on her hapless fiancée, and was breathing hard. Pai was staring with a mixture of horror and amazement. Uuchan and Nabiki just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Err... glad you're back with us, Akane-san."  
  
Akane suddenly realized her situation, and hastily sat down, flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry... I didn't really mean it."  
  
"...owww... stupid tomboy..." A groggy voice drifted from the indentation. Akane fumed, but refrained from reaching for her mallet... this time.  
  
Yakumo shook his head. "I'm surprised Saotome-san isn't dead yet. You really need to control yourself." As Akane lowered her head in shame, he turned to Uuchan. "I don't think we've met..."  
  
"Kunoji Ukyou. I'm Ranchan's best friend, and I cook the best okonomiyaki in town. And you are...?"  
  
"Fujii Yakumo. Did they tell you about us already?"  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "I only got here a while ago. Nabiki tells me that it's a very long story, and after seeing a third eye on that girl - Pai if I'm not mistaken - I'm inclined to agree."  
  
Yakumo sighed. "You're right... it's a long story. Nabiki-san, could I use the phone? I'll need to call the chief..."  
  
Nabiki put out her hand. "500 yen."  
  
The monster buster groaned. "Never mind then... I'll just use my mobile." He pulled it out and started to dial. Meanwhile, Ukyou had dragged Ranma out of the depression on the floor and set him on the sofa.  
  
She shook her head. "Ranchan... you really need to stop putting your foot in your mouth. Although I do appreciate the fact that you helped Akane out of her stupor..."  
  
"Gee, don't mention it Uuchan," Ranma commented wryly. "I always wanted to be flattened into a pancake."  
  
Ukyou sighed. "Look, I'm trying to help you here. The reason I came over was to talk with Akane, like I told you earlier. But you're not helping matters. Not to mention the strange houseguests you have here..."  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing to Ranma?"  
  
The okonomiyaki chef rubbed her forehead. When was Akane going to learn not to jump to conclusions? "Akane, I'm not trying to steal your Ranma, okay? And no, Ranchan is not seducing me, so you can stop that train of thought right now. If you want to worry, worry about the Chinese bimbo."  
  
Akane snorted. "I still don't trust you." Behind her, Nabiki looked up as if appealing to whatever God resided in the heavens. Ukyou groaned and closed her eyes. Pai just looked at the proceedings curiously.  
  
"This is strange."  
  
Pai turned to look at Yakumo, who was staring at his mobile in vexation. He turned to look at her.  
  
"This is the third time I'm trying to call HQ, and I'm still not getting through. They're supposed to have call waiting... and I'm sure this is the right number."  
  
He punched the number again, and tapped his fingers impatiently on the wall. His face brightened. "At last! I'm getting through!... Hello? Yakumo here. Could you get the chief over? We've completed the Nerima assignment... Hello? Anyone there?... Speak up, whoever you are... Look, if it's you, Hong-Nyang, I don't exactly have the time for-What the...!?"  
  
By this time everyone was staring at Yakumo. He slowly brought his mobile down and stared at it. Then he looked straight at Pai.  
  
"Pai... I think the guys are in trouble."  
  
Pai stared at Yakumo. Then her eyes widened. "Oh no! We've got to get back at once!"  
  
Yakumo nodded grimly, and turned to Ranma. "Sorry... looks like the training would be put on hold..."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "You can come back anytime." He extended a hand. "I wish you luck."  
  
Yakumo hesitated for a moment, then gripped the hand firmly. "Same to you." Pai got up, and together they walked out.  
  
No one spoke for a while. At length Nabiki broke the silence. "So, what are you going to do about Herb, Saotome? I know you... you want to find out how he's become so powerful."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Not just that. Like I said... it's like his whole personality is different now. As much as I hate to say this, the old ghoul probably knows something about this that we don't. It's time to visit the Nekohanten... and those Amazons." 


End file.
